


Plaid Skirts, Pom-Poms, or Leather

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "If you're a good boy...if you're a bad boy."





	Plaid Skirts, Pom-Poms, or Leather

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The McGarrys during this period won't seem to leave my head and that makes me giddy.  


* * *

Leo walked into his bedroom on a bitterly cold January night. Even with the double paned bulletproof glass, the Vice-President could still hear the wind whipping outside. He smiled at his wife, sitting Indian style on the bed they shared. CJ was hammering away at her laptop. He bent to kiss the top of her head.

“Hey baby. What are you working on?”

“Just sending an email to Kate. I'm going away for a little while at the end of February…it would be great if she could come along.”

“Where are you going?” Leo asked.

“I'm not sure yet. Somewhere warm, I can tell you that. Perhaps Majorca or Monte Carlo, maybe St. Bart’s.”

“Hmm.”

“Did you eat dinner?” CJ asked, still clicking at the keyboard.

“I had pizza.”

“Leo, you have got to eat better. Every time I let you alone about it for more than a week you are eating crap.”

“I eat just fine, I assure you.”

CJ sucked her teeth but her husband thought it better not to refute that. There was no need to pick a fight. Things had been good lately; Leo wanted them to stay that way. He had just gotten over the midterm election battle, both at home and in the House of Representatives. Both were in his favor. If CJ wanted a vacation then she could have one. Actually, she was allowed whatever she wanted for not eviscerating him when Leo announced wanting to run with Santos for a second term.

“I just worry about you. That’s what wives do.”

“I know, and I appreciate it. I hardly deserve you.”

“Did you see your children?”

“Yeah. Charlie’s paintings are amazing. She is really good, Claudia Jean.”

“I know.” CJ smiled. “I'm taking the kids to the Children’s Art Museum in Baltimore next weekend. They need to run wild and have some fun.”

“Good idea. Are you done with that email? I'm going to take a shower and would love some company.”

“You're on your own tonight, Mr. Vice-President. I will be here when you're done.”

Leo smiled and went into the bathroom.

***

“Hey Leopold.”

“Hey what?”

Leo was lying in bed in his favorite flannel pajamas, reading _Newsweek_. He smiled when his wife straddled him and took the magazine from his hands. Their Yorkie, Winston Churchill, beat a retreat to the couch. He knew when to take the hint most of the time.

“I have to give your pajama choice two thumbs up.” The Vice-President said.

CJ wore a pink satin matching bra and panty set. She may not have been overly fond of the color but Leo always thought it looked fantastic on her. She knew it and she worked it.

“Cute, huh?”

“Oh yes.” He pulled her closer, sprinkling kisses across her freckled chest. He pushed one of the bra straps away and sucked on the soft, fragrant skin.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything your heart desires, baby.”

“What's your fantasy?”

“You already know what my fantasy is…it hasn’t changed.”

“You’ve been around for quite some time, Leopold; you're telling me you only have one.”

“No.”

“So tell me. I will make it easier for you. Which do you think I would be sexier as, a cheerleader, Catholic schoolgirl, or a hooker?”

“Oh my God, seriously?”

“Mmm hmm.” She kissed his mouth. “Tell me what turns you on, Mr. Vice-President.”

“The Catholic schoolgirl, no contest.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Leo ran his hands across CJ’s back, toying with the hooks on her bra. “It takes me back to being young and horny at Cardinal O’Bannon High School. When school was out the girls would loosen the buttons of their blouses and hike their skirts above their knees. Holy…”

“It excited you.”

He smiled at the memory, nodding. Then his smile grew as CJ reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

“Oh yeah. I chased so many girls I have no idea where I found the time to study. Are you going to dress up for me, Claudia Jean?”

“Maybe. You want to chase me?”

“I thought I caught you already.” Leo cupped and stroked her breasts. She arched her back when he kissed her skin. Leo was really in the mood and that suited his wife just fine. CJ unbuttoned his pajama top; he pushed it off his shoulders.

“Oh, I'm caught honey. That doesn’t mean I don’t want the spice.”

“Are you considering dressing up for me?” he asked.

“If you're a good boy…if you're a bad boy.”

She squealed as Leo flipped them over in the bed. CJ’s back was suddenly on the mattress. When he was horny, Leo McGarry was like Samson. He had the strength of ten men and CJ wanted to be his Delilah. Smiling, he ran one of his hands down her long, bare leg. CJ lifted her hips as her panties came off.

“You are the most beautiful,” Leo kissed her. “Sexy, sassy, brassy…”

“I get it Leopold.” She replied laughing.

“I don't know, baby. I don’t know if you realize what you do to me.”

CJ pulled off his pajama pants. She knew exactly what she did to him.

“Put your money where your mouth is, Mr. Vice-President.”

“I want to put my mouth where my hand is instead. I think you’ll like that better.”

***

“Mmm, baby.”

“I'm too good to you.” CJ whispered.

“Yes, yes you are.”

The McGarrys spooned under a large comforter. Leo slid his leg between CJ’s kissing her shoulder.

“So, you're going to dress up for me?”

“Jack is having a party.”

“Alright.”

“It’s a fantasy party and I though I would ask you what your fantasy was.”

“So there is a possibility that you have a hooker outfit stashed in the closet?” Leo asked.

“A possibility, yes.”

“As excited as that makes me, do not take pictures at this party. They could end up on someone’s Myspace page.”

CJ turned in his arms, kissing him.

“What do you know about Myspace?”

“Very little. Steph thinks I should get a page…be a bogger.”

“Blogger honey.”

“Right. I told her that I would think about it. It seems rather silly and right now, I have things that are more pertinent on my mind. I'm thinking about your modeling for me.”

“Well go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow and need a clear mind.”

“Do you love me, Claudia Jean?”

“Madly. Do you love me?”

“Yes. You are better than any fantasy my wicked mind could ever produce. Sweet dreams.”

CJ cuddled in her husband’s arms and they both fell asleep content.

***


End file.
